leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Donovan
Michael Donovan (born Jun. 12th, 1953 as Michael David Donovan) is a Canadian voice actor who provides numerous voices for the LeapPad series. He is perhaps best known as the voices for Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil, and Al in ReBoot, Grey Hulk in The Incredible Hulk, Sabretooth in X-Men: Evolution, Flint in the DiC seasons of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, Carnage in Spider-Man Unlimited, Big Jake, Old Oscar and the Narrator in Jay Jay the Jet Plane and Mega Man X in the Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon. He has also directed many animated series and feature films. In his spare time he fights giant lizard socialists. Credits Animation * 3-2-1 Penguins! – Kevin * A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation – Ning * Action Dad – Chuck Ramsey, Slam McJackson, Ms. Poundpenny, additional voices * Action Man – Narrator * Adventures from the Book of Virtues – Sock, Socrates, additional voices * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog – Wes Weasley * Animated Classic Showcase – Guest voices * Batman: Gotham Knights – Gun Runner #3 * Batman: The Animated Series – Guest voices * Battletoads – Professor T. Bird * Billy the Cat – Mr. Hubert, Magician, Blackie, additional voices * Boom Boom Sabotage – TV Narrator/Commercial VO * Bumble Braynes – Burwin * Camp Candy – Grannie Knot, various guest roles * Captain N: The Game Master – Eggplant Wizard, additional voices * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone – Guest voices * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island – Mr. Greenrind, additional voices * Conan the Adventurer – Conan * Conan and the Young Warriors – Graak * Class of the Titans – Pritihous (Ep.41) Recipe for Disaster * Cramp Twins – Guest voices * Cybill – Burglar Alarm * Darkstalkers – Demitri Maximoff * Detective Dog – Iris Cop Potato * Dragon Booster – Guest voices * Double Dragon – Billy Lee * Edgar & Ellen – Various voices * El Mariachi – Bones, additional voices * Exo Squad – Wolf Bronsky, additional voices * Fat Dog Mendoza – Guest voices * The Fearless Four (film) – The Heir / The Host / Guard #3 * Firehouse Tales – Additional Voices * Funky Fables – Various voices * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero – Big Bear, Cloudburst * Generation O! – Billy Bob 'Large-Mouth' Bass * Geronimo Stilton – Guest role * Green Legend Ran – Various voices * Goodtimes Fairy Tales – Various voices * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe – Randor, Count Marzo and other additional voices * Heroes on Hot Wheels – Michael Valiant, Quincy, Fox, additional voices * Hey Arnold! – Guest Voices * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers – Dr. Peter Tezla, additional voices * Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race – Dr. Peter Tezla * Hurricanes – Guest voices * Investi-Gator – Investi-Gator * Jay Jay the Jet Plane – Big Jake, Old Oscar (both voices also for the My First LeapPad book Jay Jay the Jet Plane: High Flying Adventures), Narrator (USA) * Jingle Bell Rock – Guest voices * JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time – Bizarro * King Arthur and the Knights of Justice – Sir Darren, Sir Lug, Warlord Hammer, Football announcer * Kishin Corps: Alien Defender Geo-Armor – Kimihiko Masumi * Kong: The Animated Series – Guest voices * LeapFrog: The Talking Words Factory – Who's Your Best Dad? Weasel Host * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures – Obi-Wan Kenobi, TIE Fighter Pilot, Salesman * Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles – Obi-Wan Kenobi * Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales – Obi-Wan Kenobi * Leo the Lion: King of the Jungle – Narrator * Lil' Bush – Tiny, Ride Master * Littlest Pet Shop – Stu the Dog, Slick the Bug, Pet, A Pig * Madeline – Conductor, additional voices * Maison Ikkoku – Zenzaburo Mitsukoshi * Make Way For Noddy – Narrator * Martin Mystery – Guest voices * Mega Man – Ring Man, Mega Man X * Molly O – Guest Voices * Mucha Lucha – El Rey, Megawatt, Old Man, El Haystack Grande, Megawatt * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico – El Rey, Groom, Botas Del Fuego, Megawatt * Mummies Alive! – Guest voices * NASCAR Racers – Guest voices * Nowhere Man – Security Guard * PollyWorld – John * Rocket Power – Guest voices * ReBoot – Phong, Mike the TV, Cecil, Al * Rugrats – Guest voices * Sergeant Savage – Mouse, Soldier * Scruff – Haunty Hound, Mr. Canaute and Rat * Shadow Raiders – Guest Voices * Skysurfer Strike Force – Skysurfer One, Noxious, additional voices * Sonic Underground – Guest Voices * Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom – Lawrence * Space Strikers – Ned Land * Spider-Man Unlimited – Carnage * Spiff and Hercules – Various * Stark Raven – Various voices * Street Fighter – Guile, Zangief * Superman: The Animated Series – Guest voices * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries – Guest voices * Team Galaxy – Various voices * The Adventures of T-Rex – Shooter, Professor, additional voices * The Adventures of Captain Zoom in Outer Space – Announcer * The Adventures of Chico and Guapo – Mr. Angelo * The Bots Master – GeneSix, Cook * The Chimp Channel – Bif, additional voices * The Fearless Four – The Heir, The Host, Guard #3 * The Incredible Hulk – Grey Hulk * The Legend of Korra – Mayor (Ep. 28) * The Magician – Ace Cooper/The Magician, DJ Mikkis, Inspector/Senator Dobbs * The Magic Trolls and the Troll Warriors – Sven, Guard, Oddvar * The New Adventures of He-Man – General Nifel, additional voices * The New Adventures of Little Toot – Salty the Pelican, Charlie * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs – Agent Stahl, additional voices * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat – Guest voices * Tom and Jerry Tales – Spike, Droopy Dog (season 2 only), additional voices * Video Power – Kuros, Doug Simmons, additional voices * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad – Shepherd (Hudson Rourke) * Walter Melon – additional voices * Winx Club – Rick, additional voices * Xiaolin Chronicles – Dojo Kanojo Cho, Master Fung * X-Men: Evolution – Sabretooth * Zak Tales – Zak, Kilroy Live-action * Star Wars: The Force Awakens – additional characters (voice only) Anime * Dragon Ball – Master Roshi * Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies – Penny's father, Master Roshi * Dragon Warrior - Adonis * Fate/Zero – Zouken Mato, Glen McKenzie * Harmagedon – Asanshi * InuYasha – Suikotsu * Magic☆Hospital! - Dr. Kory Bodily * Marvel Anime: Iron Man – Various voices * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny – Joachim Ruddle * Ōban Star-Racers – Aikka's fencing instructor, additional voices * Ranma ½ – Ryoga Hibiki, Jusenkyo Guide (Seasons 6-7) * Ronin Warriors – Cye Mouri, Sage Date * Transformers: Cybertron – Dirt Boss, Crosswise, Primus Video games and toys * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 – Announcer, Hiker, Scientist * Cars 2 – Additional voices * Captain America: Super Soldier – Iron Cross, additional voices * Dungeons and Dragons Online – Dungeon Master, various others * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Principal character * Elsword - Denka (uncredited) * Hulk – Grey Hulk * Guild Wars 2 – Malyck * The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction – Grey Hulk * LeapPad and My First LeapPad book series - Additional voices, Narrator (a few books), Male Singer (Leap’s Pond Issue 1: Welcome to the Club (for the song The Green Grass Grew All Around), among others)) * Resident Evil 6 – President Adam Benford * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Additional voices * Skylanders: Trap Team – Additional voices * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Kodlak Whitemane, Malacath * Warhammer – Various voices * World of Warcraft - Shade of Xavius, Xavius, Locus-walker, various voices Category:Voice Actors and Actresses Category:People